


Cadet Jessie Pride

by ashleybenlove



Category: Buzz Lightyear of Star Command, Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Community: disney_kink, F/M, Fluff, Swearing, literally just one word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 17:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14773610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: Jessie Pride was part of the cadet class of the current year and while she certainly was not as experienced as the higher ranked folks of the organization, she could kick ass, and that was part of the job description.





	Cadet Jessie Pride

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously in July 2011 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "I've seen this kind of drawn out before, but i'd love to see a drabble where Buzz Lightyear of starcommand version of Jessie shows up and Buzz and Jessie fluff ensues."

The newest cadet class of Star Command’s Academy had graduated and had started working on the Star Command space station with those more experienced than they were. Captain Buzz Lightyear and his team that comprised of two non-human aliens and a robot was one of those more experienced than the cadets. 

Jessie Pride was part of the cadet class of the current year and while she certainly was not as experienced as the higher ranked folks of the organization, she could kick ass, and that was part of the job description. She was to shadow a captain and his team, a Captain Buzz Lightyear, who captained 42, and who apparently had written a ton of the rules she had to study at the Academy. 

When the twenty-something cadet, who probably was less than 10 years younger than he was, had approached him and asked him if he was Captain Buzz Lightyear, he barely managed to say yes, he was so entranced at her beauty. Mira had to nudge him and hit his chin to close his mouth and say, “Yes, he is Captain Lightyear.”

“A-are you the cadet s-shadowing us?” Buzz asked. “I was told the name was Jessie Pride.”

“That’s me, Captain Lightyear! Cadet Jessie Pride!” Jessie said, giving a quick salute. She said this with a bright and wide smile and had to contain herself because she wanted to hug the man and possibly even kiss his chin. He had an amazing chin. 

_She had an amazing smile_ was definitely one of the thoughts that inhabited Buzz’s mind.


End file.
